This invention relates in general to vehicle power steering systems and in particular to an improved hydraulic fluid control device adapted for use in such a vehicle power steering system.
Pumps for pumping fluid from a reservoir to an inlet port of a control valve of a power steering system are known. Devices for controlling the flow of fluid through the inlet ports of such control valves are also known. It would be desirable however, to provide an improved device for controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid from the reservoir to the inlet port of a control valve.